Chapter 4/Plan to get out of the Neutral Zone
(Underwater) The Defiant sinks further down. Ship's log Commander Martin reporting stardate 2259.2, while the Defiant was ascending we struck a depth charge and it took out our port Impulse Engine, and now we're sinking back to where we were but at a faster rate Hull strength is failing as we sink and right now I think we could use a miracle. (Main bridge, red alert) We're still losing attitude sir we're at 500 meters and falling we won't survive the impact to the ground Lieutenant Mayer says as she looks at the helm console's read out. Commander Martin turns to the other Mayer at communications. Can you get a signal through the water Commander Martin says as he looks at her. She shook her head. No, sir there's too much interference Lieutenant Mayer says as she reports to Commander Martin. Gabrelle turns to Commander Martin. Sir, I may have a plan we could warp out of the water Lieutenant Mayer says as she looks at Commander Martin. Susan turns to her sister. Is that even possible Commander Mayer says as she looks at the helm and tactical console. Gabrelle looks at them. One burst and I can have us out of the water Lieutenant Mayer says as she looks at Commander Martin. He looks at her. Do it warp 8 Commander Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Mayers. Mayer pushes the lever forward as the ship shakes. (Underwater) The Defiant's engines power up and then the ship jumps to warp as an energy stream comes from the engines. (Space, Romulan Neutral Zone) The Defiant emerges from warp. (Main bridge, red alert) The lights brighten up as the crew breathes a sigh of relief. Uh Commander Lieutenant Benson says as she points to the viewer. Ah, hell Commander Martin says as he leans back in the Captain's chair. (Space, Romulan Neutral Zone) The Defiant is surrounded by the Romulan forces. (Main bridge, red alert) This is Commander So'lak surrender and prepare to be boarded the Commander says over the speakers. Commander Martin is just about to give the order to surrender when the doors opened and Captain Halliwell walks onto the bridge. No way in hell, Lieutenant Benson, lock phasers and torpedoes on the Romulan ships says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Benson. Olivia goes to work on the weapon's console as Commander Martin goes to his console as Typhuss sat in the Captain's chair. Weapons are locked on targets Captain Lieutenant Benson says as she looks over her shoulder at Captain Halliwell. Fire says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Benson. She pressed the fire button. (Romulan Neutral Zone) The Defiant fires its phasers and torpedoes as it flies through the Romulan fleet destroying or disabling warbirds as she flies by them, as the warbirds regroup and start firing their weapons at the ship. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt as crew step back from their consoles. Shields down to 45% Captain Lieutenant Benson says as she looks at her console. Captain Halliwell looks at Lieutenant Mayer at the helm.